1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording head for use in a printer, a facsimile device, a copying machine, etc., and to a recording device utilizing the recording head.
2. Related Background Art
Currently, as a recording head for use in a printer, a facsimile device, copying machine, etc., a so-called multi-recording head is used wherein a plurality of recording elements are arranged on a single recording head so as to achieve shortening of recording time and high speed recording.
However, because of manufacturing restrictions, where the respective recording elements on the single multi-recording head are driven under the same recording condition, it is very difficult to obtain evenness in recording characteristics of respective recording elements, and consequently the thickness in a recorded picture image becomes uneven. And when obtaining evenness in recording characteristics is pursued, the production rate of usable recording heads becomes low.
As one measure to obviate the above defects, a constitution can be proposed wherein correcting means for correcting the amount of energy to be applied to the respective recording elements in accordance with the respective recording characteristics thereof is provided on the recording head having recording elements of uneven recording characteristics.
However, where the number of correcting means to be provided on the recording head increases or the recording density rises, the number of recording means to be provided increases, and consequently the device becomes large and the production cost becomes high.